Fatalidad
by FannyLu
Summary: Muchas veces escuchó a Scorpius hablar sobre las emociones, sobre lo que implica verse hechizado por la pasión y el deseo. Y si bien había creído fervientemente que no necesitaba de eso, ahora lo pone en duda; En tiempos de verano, solo resta coquetear con la fatalidad mientras aguarda a que la llegada del invierno apague la chispa que inevitablemente ha sido encendida. (Two-shot)
1. Verano Juicioso

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**…**

_La prudencia guarda en seguridad a la vida, pero pocas veces la hace dichosa_

**Samuel Johnson**

**…**

**Verano Juicioso**

La gigante extensión de arena blanquecina erigida con orgullo a los pies de la casa perteneciente al primogénito de Arthur y Molly Weasley y empapada por el constante vaivén del agua cristalina, es la única visión que puede traerle paz. Aunque el ambiente es sofocante e insiste en perlarle la piel y secarle la garganta, Albus Potter procura mantenerse sereno y aprovechar la oportunidad de meditar. Pocas veces el nido de amor construido por Bill y Fleur recibía tantas visitas; es tan tranquilo, tan apacible, que le permite apartarse del bullicio de la Madriguera, de Hogwarts… del mundo.

Puede distinguir a los mayores desde la lejanía, sentados en una enorme mesa circular donde se sirven cocteles; la tía Audrey, como de costumbre, está al pendiente de que todos tengan al alcance comida y bebida y se ocupa de dirigir la conversación. Le agrada colaborar en las labores que Nana Molly, a causa de la edad, no puede hacer. A pesar de provenir de una familia mágica con tradiciones frívolas y legendarias como la sangre que le recorre las venas, se declaraba amante de la vida que su esposo le había permitido tener.

Los primos Weasley también se hallan ahí, pero prefieren corretear a las orillas de la playa y chapotear en las zonas profundas de esta; actividades que si bien no llaman su atención, logran distraerlo de a ratos. Albus sonríe al verlos jugar como los niños que hace mucho dejaron de ser, diferenciando a base de costumbre las cabelleras pelirrojas que se agitan con viento veraniego. Gritan, ríen, se remueven inquietos. Es el tiempo perfecto.

Sin embargo, a la imagen le falta algo particular y no es sino después de unos minutos que el moreno lo nota. Sus orbes esmeraldas, tan semejantes a las del Elegido, se mueven por la playa para escudriñar el entorno y hallar la figura de Lucy Weasley. No es usual que la joven se pierda los momentos familiares, porque de todos es la que más aprecia las festividades y las vacaciones con la excusa de reunir al clan. No obstante, por más que trata de encontrarla entre sus parientes, no da con ella; como si se hubiera escondido de la multitud. Frunciendo el ceño, el Potter abandona la toalla húmeda sin considerarlo dos veces, dispuesto a iniciar una exhaustiva búsqueda a pie.

Tiene intenciones de pedirle ayuda a Rose, pues es la más cercana a Lucy antes que cualquier otra persona, mas recuerda prontamente que la hija de Percy mostró sus deseos de visitar la tumba de Dobby durante el desayuno; tal vez había optado por hacer la inspección por su cuenta. Albus titubea unos instantes, inseguro sobre cómo debe proceder. ¿Debe ir él mismo o comentarle a alguna de sus primas sobre la inesperada ausencia? Finalmente, decide que es estúpido cavilar sobre una cuestión tan trivial y se recrimina mentalmente al tiempo que inicia el recorrido hasta el sepulcro del elfo caído en batalla.

Sus pensamientos toman vida propia, analizando las probabilidades de encontrar a la pelirroja al primer intento. Es increíble cómo, en ocasiones, suele debatir demasiado cualquier asunto aunque se trate de algo insustancial. La lógica rige su vida de principio a fin. Según su filosofía, toda acción tiene una justificación y cada justificación merece validez. Sin esto, el universo carecía de sentido y norte. Su ingenio era la brújula, definía cada línea de acción que decidía efectuar.

Por ello, es de tontos creer que erra al querer dar con el paradero de Lucy por sí mismo; lo normal es que se preocupe y pretenda traerla de regreso a donde se aglomera la familia. ¿Cierto? A pesar de, está tan enfocado en razonar sus motivos que no se percata de un hecho extraordinario: Nadie más repara en la falta de la pelirroja… solo él.

-Albus – saluda alegremente la joven cuando ambos se encuentran frente a la vieja lápida cubierta de plantas y arena. El aludido le sonríe despreocupado y se sitúa a su lado. Son cercanos por cuestiones de edad, pero la vida se ha encargado de moldear personalidades totalmente diferentes. Ella es demasiado ajena a la realidad y él tiene los pies demasiado arraigados a la tierra – Le traía flores a Dobby – añade al cabo de unos segundos, señalando las rosas rojas que lleva en la mano. La sonrisa del azabache se hace más amplia.

-¿Te has enamorado de Dobby? – bromea aunque comprende la simpatía que Lucy siente; De no ser por aquel pequeño, su padre nunca habría sobrevivido a la guerra. La pelirroja chasquea la lengua con fastidio al escucharle, pero no lo toma en serio. – Te fuiste repentinamente – alega entonces, puntualizando la razón que lo ha llevado hasta allí. De alguna manera empieza a sentirse extraño, como si el calor estuviera aumentado de improviso.

La Weasley no responde de inmediato, pues advierte que están completamente solos por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida. Los nervios la invaden, sin saber muy bien por qué; aunque es raro encontrase con Albus sin más nadie revoloteando alrededor, no debe haber nada de especial. Es como estar junto a James, Louis, Hugo… Es tan primo suyo como de cualquier otra Weasley. Involuntariamente, con cierta torpeza, acaricia un mechón de cabello y desvía la mirada hasta el suelo, tratando de evadir las gemas esmeraldas que le sonríen desde la altura. ¿Qué significa ese sentimiento de vergüenza y leve regocijo que le circula el cuerpo con lentitud?

El gesto cándido e inocente de Lucy logra captar la atención del muchacho, quien sin proponérselo ahora admira embelesado como el dedo se enrosca en la hebra naranja, deformándolo gradualmente. Tras unos minutos silenciosos, la ojiazul se levanta con extremo cuidado. Su cabellera se conserva atada en una rosca que se deshace con cada segundo que pasa, los pies desnudos y un traje de baño negro con flores bordadas en hilo blanco, ceñido a la esbelta silueta; la tela vaporosa de la pañoleta la cubre escasamente y aun se pueden aprecian algunas gotas deslizándose por la espalda revestida de pecas y lunares.

El Potter la analiza, sin la discreción habitual, fascinado por la belleza recién descubierta, deteniéndose en la boca jugosa que se mantiene entreabierta. Lucy siente el ardor trasladarse por su espina dorsal y no identifica si se trata del calor que el sol emana o la mirada avasallante que Albus le dirige.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

-¡Albus! ¡Lucy! – ambos se sonrojan, una más que el otro. Molly, nacida escasos minutos antes que su hermana, arriba al lugar con una actitud emocionada que la separa de la tensión desarrollada en el ambiente. Carga una cubeta roja vacía y una pala amarilla que se mueven constantemente por el desenfreno – El tío George nos invitó a buscar cangrejos, dice que los cocinaremos después.

Lucy la mira con indulgencia, sabiendo que probablemente era la única que intenta de complacer al tío George; nadie se fía de sus promesas porque suelen esconder una broma, nadie excepto su pobre melliza. Aun así, la posibilidad de huir de la anómala actitud de Albus y las emociones que empezaban a recorrerla se le antoja irresistible; se muestra tan animada como la recién llegada y esta se ve satisfecha. El moreno, embargado por la vergüenza producida por su imprudente actuar, prefiere esconderse en la casa para descansar. Necesita despejar la mente, porque el calor lo está sofocando bravamente.

-El día ha estado lleno de sorpresas – declara clavando firmemente sus gemas esmeraldas en la pelirroja; esta le devuelve la mirada con incredulidad, como si no creyera que fuese tan… Indiscreto. La frase causa estragos en ambos, confundiéndolos más e instaurando escenas impensables en sus cabezas. Aquello está mal – Nos vemos en la noche.

Sin más, el moreno se encamina hasta la imponente casona sobre la costa mientras Molly, decidida a ganar la competencia de cangrejos, hala a su hermana en dirección contraria. Lucy alcanza a admirar una vez más el dorso desnudo de su primo, detallando brevemente los músculos bien definidos y húmedos a causa del agua marina. La duda la asalta de nueva cuenta, aterrándola… ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

**A&L**

Está hirviendo.

Literalmente ve como las ondas calurosas se extienden frente a sus ojos y lo abrazan, elaborando una especie de tortura. La temperatura es tan elevada que le altera los sentidos, le embota los pensamientos e induce a la pereza para envolverle las extremidades. Intenta concentrarse, recuperar la paz que tanto había gozado desde su llegada a la casa, pero no puede. Cada vez que cierra los ojos se encuentra con el cuerpo curvilíneo de su prima, grabado en sus retinas y adherido a su memoria. Es desagradable no poder desligarse de lo sucedido hacía tres días y cree que terminará volviéndose loco.

El reencuentro había sido chocante, mas no pasó a mayores gracias a la presencia de los demás miembros de la familia. Realmente no han tenido tiempo para analizar qué significa el intercambio ardiente de miradas que durante la cena había ido acompañado de roces poco honrados bajo la mesa. ¿Dónde quedaba la cordura que tanto se jactaba de tener? ¿Dónde estaba oculto el autocontrol? Cada vez que ve pasar las doradas piernas de Lucy por el corredor camino a la playa, siente que la excitación lo consume. Ni siquiera consigue dormir.

Es extenuante. En pocos días, tiene tatuados en el alma aquellos ojos azul zafiro y la piel marmórea que poco a poco se oscurece ante la exposición al sol. Lo peor viene con la actitud de la pelirroja, quien ha tomado el asunto como un simple juego. Ella no cree que las provocaciones vayan a desencadenar reacciones lamentables, le busca el lado divertido. Porque esa es su personalidad. Torpe, radiante, distraída, risueña. No ve más allá de lo que a simple vista se expone. Tan diferente al propio Albus, que no asume la realidad de la misma manera.

-Voy a morir – susurra, hastiado de tanto especular. Por primera vez, no entiende cuál es el camino correcto. Sabe que las cosas no pueden continuar así, aunque Lucy crea que se trata de un pasatiempo. Están en casa de sus tíos, con sus padres, con sus abuelos… ¡Con todos! Se conocen desde antes de nacer, asistieron al mismo preescolar, él le haló las trenzas en la infancia. Es irracional tener inclinaciones tan íntimas con su prima.

-¿Necesitas agua? – el tono jocoso no le causa gracia, pero si lo obliga a girarse hacia el marco de la puerta. La pelirroja se aproxima hasta la barra, donde él se encontra sentado en un cómodo taburete, para acompañarlo. El sudor de ambos se mezcla cuando los antebrazos rozan sobre el mesón, verde y azul se topan, las respiraciones se vuelven pesadas. Están midiéndose mutuamente con el aura de pasión rondándolos peligrosamente – Eso siempre calma la sed.

-No tengo sed, Lucy – responde de mala gana el moreno, sin ánimos de iniciar una conversación. Quiere tenerla lejos, muy lejos. La joven reconoce el rechazo, mas sonríe conciliadoramente. – Deja de sonreír – quizás en otro momento él le habría pedido lo contrario, pero ahora no puede. La verdad es que aquel gesto tan sincero y distinguido solo lo altera más.

La noche los encierra en la pequeña cocina, dándoles más privacidad de la recomendada. Arriba todos descansan luego de una ajetreada tarde de paseos por las grutas subacuáticas que yacen al oeste de la playa; es el mejor verano que los Weasley han tenido en años. Irónicamente, para Albus solo representa el peor de los calvarios. Y el maldito calor no deja de agravar las cosas.

No sabe en qué momento ella abandona el asiento para ubicarse tras él, pero pronto siente una mano menuda acariciar lentamente sus hombros, que a causa del ambiente van desprovistos de tela alguna. Se tensa de inmediato, porque identifica el suave tacto. La sensación de placer es apagada rápidamente por la negación; no puede estar pasando, está endemoniadamente mal continuar estirando la cuerda.

Caminan sobre hielo fino, a punto de quebrarse.

-Lucy… - protesta en un murmullo, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por las caricias que ella le propicia. Las comisuras de los labios femeninos se elevan, ondeando la satisfacción de haberlo seducido – Por favor, vete a tu habitación – pide a continuación el ojiverde, retomando la distancia. El pecho se le contrae, porque decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Vuelven a mirarse fijamente, sintiendo esta vez que chispas eléctricas saltan entre el espacio que separa sus cuerpos. Con cada minuto, la osadía se apodera de ellos y le resta puntos a la cordura; están a punto de sucumbir a los malsanos deseos y no puede permitirlo.

Muchas veces escuchó a Scorpius hablar sobre las emociones, sobre lo maravilloso que es tener una mujer con quien compartirlo todo, sobre lo que implica verse hechizado por la fogosidad. Y si bien había creído fervientemente que no necesitaba de eso, ahora lo pone en duda; los dedos se le acalambran con las ansias de sujetarla, de estrecharla, de tenerla para sí. Ciertamente, lo que más ansia no es pensar en las consecuencias, sino alzar en brazos a la pelirroja y estamparla contra el refrigerador. Y el rumbo de sus pensamientos lo espanta, haciendo que contraiga el aliento. Porque es ilegal siquiera considerar una idea semejante, tan absurda. ¿La locura quería apoderarse de su cuerpo?

-Albus – el llamado es como una condena. La ojiazul lo contempla bravamente, irradiando belleza celestial por cada poro. Ni siquiera el pijama de estrellas le resta crédito ni esconde las curvas de su figura. Ella se acerca, como si intentara no asustarlo, hasta posar su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia. El Potter jadea, obnubilado – No tiene por qué estar mal…

No obstante, ambos saben que trata crear un engaño. Decir aquello solo los sentencia, los hace caer aún más bajo de lo que están. Albus desvía la mirada, intentando recobrar la cordura para poner orden. Lucy siempre ha sido un desastre; nunca ha aprendido a callar o a actuar conforme a la situación. Es impaciente, extravagante, jovial. Es una adolescente corriente, una joven con un futuro incierto que disfruta la vida. Sin embargo, Albus presume de ser parecido no solo a su padre, sino a quienes le han heredado el nombre; nunca ejercerá un papel que no le corresponde, no si eso acarrea arrasar con todo lo que se opusiera. Y enredarse con Lucy conlleva a sufrir penurias, conlleva a vivir con la culpa atornillada al subconsciente. No está preparado para eso, no quiere estarlo nunca.

-Buenas noches, Lucy – dice finalizando una discusión que nunca dio inicio. Muestra temple de acero, convicción, firmeza. Todo lo que ella nunca podrá hacer jamás.

La Weasley suspira resignada a no esperar nada más, consciente de que él está tomando la mejor decisión. A pesar de eso, se coloca de puntillas para alcanzar la comisura de los labios de su primo y besarlas tenuemente, robándole un casto beso que los llena de amargura. Intercambian una sonrisa melancólica antes de que ella se encamine hacia la salida de la estancia, preparada para subir las escaleras y dejar todo atrás.

Albus se limita a observar como la cabellera naranja revoloteaba ligeramente y el calor lo asfixia; algo se le desgarra por dentro, comprendiendo que sus palabras llevan implícita la promesa de que nada más pasaría entre ellos, cortando de raíz cualquier fantasía absurda que pudiera haber nacido en aquella época colmada de calores veraniegos. La boca aun resguarda un sabor penoso producto de la sensatez que ha mostrado para sobrellevar el tema; aun con el pesar en el alma, reconoce que ha elegido el camino adecuado. Entre los dos existe una brecha abismal, una brecha construida para recordarle eternamente que su prima está prohibida.

**_N/A_**

_Antes de entrar en los detalles de la historia, quiero aclarar en qué consistía el reto. De una doble lista se escogían número y dependiendo de esos números tocaban un valor y un antivalor. Los míos (qué no estoy clara si tengo permiso de revelar xD) fueron la** Prudencia** y la **Crueldad**. Como comprenderán, esta mezcla sólo puede terminar mal; quiero advertir que no es un fic que termina bien._

_Aunque la pareja de Albus&Lucy me mata (todavía intento descubrir porqué), no los he visualizado juntos-juntos. Es decir, no puedo imaginar que tengan una relación estable o algo semejante porque dudo que los Weasley lo permitan. ¿Alguien se imagina a Ginny y Percy gritándose mutuamente al escuchar semejante noticia? Yo si y no debe ser nada bonito xDD Creo que por esta razón no termino de darles un final feliz._

_Sé que a nadie le va a gustar el siguiente capítulo, porque ocurre una escena típicamente odiosa de las novelas románticas. Mi novio me dijo que me odiaba después que la leyó xDD (si, en verdad lo hizo). Pero estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo, porque pienso que esta relación reflejó perfectamente la Escala de Grises que me tocó. _

_Igual espero que lo disfruten *-*_

_Saludos y besitos._

**FannyLu**


	2. Cruento Invierno

**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa en el reto off-Scorse de Octubre "Escala de Grises" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**…**

_La crueldad es la fuerza de los cobardes_

**Proverbio árabe**

**…**

**Cruento Invierno**

Agita la cuchara con más fuerza de la necesaria, mezclando el líquido café de dulce sabor que Nanan Molly había preparado para calentarle los huesos al clan. Pero la taza que él sostiene nunca cumplirá su propósito, porque de tanto manoseo acaba por enfriarse. A su alrededor se halla congregada, entre carcajadas y canciones navideñas que alentaban el regocijo festivo, la familia ajena al malhumor que lo invade. Pocos intentan indagar en los motivos, recibiendo las peores respuestas pensadas, por lo que tras diversos intentos termina por ser ignorado. Nadie quiere que las vacaciones de invierno se vean arruinadas. Y el mismo Albus piensa que debe ser racional, que debe ser tolerante y disfrutar la celebración, mas no puede ponerlo en práctica.

Es incapaz de sonreír cuando a escasos metros tiene a Lucy Weasley coqueteando descaradamente con uno de los amigos de James. Verla tan risueña, tan agradable, tan afable con el extraño le congela las entrañas, haciéndolas arder con fuerza. Los celos amenazan con apoderarse pronto del control que ha impuesto en la situación, tratando de desgarrar el fino hilo que los ata como parientes… y nada más.

Quiere gritarle, porque desde lo sucedido en verano no ha obtenido más que indiferencia, mutismo e incomodidad. Recapacitando, es natural que así sea porque tras su decisión no puede aguardar otro tipo de reacción de su parte. Se merece el mal trato. Lo de ellos, si es que hubo algo, no debía existir; y admirándola desde tan cerca se percata de que no queda ningún vestigio que pueda demostrarlo o ponerlo en duda.

-Albus, baila conmigo – pide Rose muy ufana, quitándola la taza de las manos para instarlo a unirse a la improvisada pista que no deja espacio en el salón principal de la Madriguera. Aunque le parece estúpido dar giros sin sentido, pues no sabe moverse al ritmo de una balada de Celestina, complace a su prima más por afecto que por gusto. – Si sigues viendo a Lucy de esa manera, se darán cuenta – los vocablos de la pelirroja lo sorprenden, haciendo que se atragante con su propia saliva.

Los ojos de su prima hermana lo miran con aflicción, preocupada realmente por los sentimientos impropios que le asaltan el corazón y mortificada por no poder ayudarle con algún consejo. El moreno siente un retazo de dolor al notar que no puede sentirse culpable y que solo es capaz establecer una diferencia sumamente sustancial entre los orbes celestes de Rose y las gemas zafiros que en poco tiempo han convertido su vida en un infierno.

Aunque sabe que la Weasley-Granger espera una respuesta, él no se la da. Retoma el torpe baile, encerrándose en un mundo abstracto donde se imagina las terribles consecuencias que sus celos injustificados pueden provocar. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al enterarse que su corazón se inclina hacia los labios de su prima? Sin duda sería excluido de la familia, exiliado de la casa de sus padres por atentar contra la paz y el orden establecido; los periódicos probablemente harían del hecho un escándalo, sería tachado de por vida.

Todo el futuro se iría por el desagüe.

En el fondo siente una llama encendiéndose, instándolo a obviar las consecuencias y prestarle atención a las emociones desenfrenadas que se anidan en su pecho. Tiene la necesidad de apretar las manos para retenerlas y escucha el quejido de Rose, quien ha sufrido los efectos de su rabia contenida. Logra disculparse en un murmullo suave, estrechando a su prima contra su cuerpo, tratando de no pensar más en la locura que ha regido su vida los últimos meses. La Weasley le acaricia la espalda y nuevamente no puede evitar comparar la sensación con la producida en la cocina de sus tíos durante el verano; el tacto de la hija de Ron es suave, afectuoso, familiar… nada parecido al contacto fogoso, íntimo e impropio compartido con Lucy.

-Necesito salir – solo recibe una sonrisa triste por parte de su prima, quien asiente lentamente y lo libera del agarre. No obstante, antes de poder marcharse, siente como una mano cálida se aferra a la suya y lo gira contra su voluntad. – Lucy – la voz suena extraña, casi no puede identificarse a sí mismo. La aludida mantiene el rostro estoico, como si algo estuviera perturbándola.

-¿Me dedicas una pieza también, Al? – pregunta intentado parecer agradable. Rose se retira sin poner reparos, porque no tiene intenciones de inmiscuirse en un asunto que no le compete; no quiere tener problemas con su prima hermana – Herirás mis sentimientos si te niegas, no es justo que solo bailes con Rose – añade con tono bromista, pero se muestra en el fondo un tinte de molestia. No comprende a qué se debe aquel arrebato, le confunde tenerla tan cerca.

Le cuesta admitir que la presencia de la Weasley lo marea; todo en ella se presenta como una tentación demasiado grande, como una oportunidad que no debe dejar pasar. El vestido de cuello alto color nieve que carga se confunde con su pálida piel, resaltando los zafiros delineados y los labios pintados de carmín. A penas puede contestar con reticencia, sabiendo que si contradice la propuesta despertará las sospechas de quienes ahora los ven divertidos; celebran la gracia de Lucy, sin saber qué tipo de intenciones esconde.

Cuando siente el cuerpo de la pelirroja fundido al suyo, cree que definitivamente será traicionado por sus impulsos. Sus dedos se adhieren a los costados del cuerpo curvilíneo, deslizándose sobre la tela sedosa; la caricia hace que ella se estremezca y su mirada irradia satisfacción. ¿Hace cuanto que no intercambian sonrisas, vistazos, roces? El Potter respira profundamente, cargando sus sentidos con el aroma femíneo de la ojiazul y perdiéndose en los tenues movimientos de la danza. Está siendo seducido vulgarmente frente a su familia, pero esta no advierte nada extraño. Lucy lo está probando, trata de ponerlo al límite, de eliminar el poco juicio que le queda.

-Por un momento pensé que había dejado de gustarte – alega en voz baja, apegándose más a su torso. Albus distingue en retazos de deseo frustrado que ahora busca aplacar a punta de sonrisas maliciosas, de comentarios contraproducentes. Verde y azul colisionan, plasmando una vasta gama de sentimientos que rayan los celos, la pasión y la aflicción. – Estabas muy a gusto con Rose.

-Tu estabas muy a gusto también – se muerde la lengua inmediatamente, reprendiendo su inutilidad mental. Ha caído directo en la trampa, como un perro domesticado que se acostumbra al control de su dueño. Ve brillar la burla en el rostro afinado de su prima, por lo que se corrige – De igual forma, no creo que sea tu problema.

-Es Rose – Albus no puede evitar reír sarcásticamente ante el deplorable argumento, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pecosas de la joven.

-Y tú eres Lucy – señala el azabache, marcando el hecho de que ambas debían estar en igual de condiciones. Porque ambas son sus primas, porque ninguna debe inspirarle sentimientos malsanos. ¿Cuál era la insistencia de Lucy? ¿Por qué quería coquetear con la fatalidad, invitarla a sus vidas?

De reojo capta la mirada reprobatoria que su tía Hermione, quien lleva rato observando la escena. Las esmeraldas se ven escondidas tras los párpados, buscando consuelo en la oscuridad, como si necesitara replantearse el juego macabro que la realidad le está planteando. Lo que menos necesita es tener encima a su madrina recriminándole algo que él tiene muy claro: No importa qué tan apetecible sea Lucy, él no buscará enredarse con ella bajo ningún concepto.

Porque lo de ellos estaba vetado.

**A&L**

Aunque lleva alrededor de tres horas repitiendo continuamente que sus sentimientos por Lucy deben atenerse a una relación estrictamente familiar, no ha podido evitar morder el anzuelo. Inició con el suave roce bajo la mesa seguido de coquetos gestos y lo envolvió con una rapidez asombrosa. Si antes podía decir orgulloso que era el Weasley más consciente, ahora no tiene como sustentar tal argumento. Porque lo que menos tiene en la cabeza es lo erróneo de la situación; solo alcanza a concentrarse en el sabor de la piel prohibida, en los suspiros armoniosos que emite la boca rosada de su prima y en lo excitante que resulta esconderse en la despensa de la cocina.

-Albus… - no sabe con certeza como han llegado a tal punto, pero reconoce que lo ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Sus labios se deslizan por la curvatura del cuello, besando cada lunar que consigue mientras sus orbes verdes disfrutan las expresiones complacidas que se dibujan en las facciones de su prima.

El ambiente está helado a causa del invierno, mas las caricias que se propician mutuamente consiguen espantarlo. Las piernas de Lucy se enredan en su cintura, atrayéndolo más y más a su menuda figura; el espacio entre ambos es nulo, no da cabida a la cordura o al miedo. Desde afuera se escuchan las voces familiares, que continúan con el festejo con copas rebosantes de hidromiel y expresiones felices. Nadie los echa en falta, nadie puede imaginar lo que se cocina entre las reservas de comida resguardadas en la pequeña alacena.

Vagamente Albus reconoce que su actuar no es el adecuado, pero la idea se piede cuando sus labios se encuentran finalmente con otros ansiosos y húmedos. Lucy no le da tiempo de reaccionar, pues de inmediato se hunde en su boca y lo alienta a continuar. El beso es intenso, fogoso, hambriento. Desborda necesidad, tanta que logra hacerlo sentir culpable. Aun sin despegar sus manos de la silueta femenina, piensa en lo que están haciendo; inevitablemente se han quemado en las llamas del Hades, han cedido a lo irracional y se han entregado sin reparos a los brazos del otro.

Entonces, el Potter rompe el contacto y desvía la mirada. Está avergonzado, porque no entiende como ella ha deshecho todo su autocontrol. ¿Cómo una simple mujer puede alterarlo de tal forma? ¿Qué clase de canalla toma lo que no le corresponde, pasando por encima de todos los valores inculcados? Cierra los ojos, destruido por la culpa y la rabia. La Weasley lo nota y se mantiene callada, a la espera de que él decida lo que sucederá a continuación. Y la verdad es que, si bien ella ha jugado vilmente todas las cartas que poseía en la mano, Albus entró al juego por cuenta propia.

-¿Estás feliz? – pregunta con dureza. Lucy identifica la recriminación y se siente juzgada, por lo que continua en mutismo. – Supongo que no. Nunca estás feliz con lo que tienes, siempre quieres complicar todo… Te gusta manipular a todo el mundo con tal de conseguir lo que deseas.

El ceño de la joven se frunce y acto consecuente se desliga del agarre, posando los pies sobre el suelo. Sus respiraciones siguen entremezclándose, pero el momento se ha perdido. Ya no hay complicidad ni ansiedad ni emoción. El contacto no es íntimo y el frío comienza a calarles los huesos, apagando paulatinamente la llamarada que han estado avivando. Ella quiere decirle algo, declararle que lo que siente no es producto de un simple capricho infantil; porque con el pasar de los meses, Lucy ha comprendido que quiere a Albus de todas las maneras posibles menos la que debería ser.

-No entiendo que te pasa – finalmente articula, cruzándose de brazos y emitiendo un suspiro cansado. A veces le harta la actitud tan sobria del Potter. Se ve mucho mejor relajado, desligado de cualquier preocupación; ¿Por qué no puede entregarse al presente? – Creí que…

-Sí, Lucy. Siempre crees, pero nunca te atreves a preguntar – es callada con brutalidad. El moreno la observa con el prejuicio pintado en la cara, como si la estuviera acusando de lo que se estaba desarrollando. Y por unos instantes, la pelirroja cree que realmente toda la culpa es suya hasta que el orgullo la incita a bufar con burla.

-¿Por qué mejor no te dejas de rodeos y me iluminas con tu sabia opinión, Albus? Sé que te mueres por decírmela – han iniciado una discusión, como nunca antes. Emplean un tono benigno, tan feroz como la misma brisa invernal que se cuela a través de las rendijas.

El abismo que se han animado a cruzar es nuevamente abierto. El ojiverde se separa de ella, dejando una distancia definida entre ambos; no hay forma de que se toquen otra vez. En sus pechos el deseo es sustituido por la pedantería, que afila sus lenguas y los vuelve malintencionados. Mientras Lucy no comprende el sentido de aquella inútil verborrea, Albus intenta desesperadamente no sucumbir ante el dolor que le provocan las palabras que debe pronunciar; es consciente, ahora que no la tiene tan próxima, que debe ejercer su papel. No el que ella le está permitiendo tomar, sino el que le corresponde por nacimiento.

Lucy es su prima, no puede ser nada más.

-Imagino que para Finnigan también fue muy fácil – cada sílaba es formulada con la intención de lastimarla. Y lo logra, porque la Weasley es invadida por la perplejidad y la indignación – En un principio me costaba entender cómo podías tomarte esta situación a broma… pero es natural, estás acostumbrada a que tu vida carezca de seriedad – se detiene momentáneamente, evaluando los resultados. Aun en la penumbra, distingue la humedad en los ojos zafiros de su prima – Eso es porque nadie te toma en serio.

-Albus… - musita con voz quebrada, herida. El muchacho traga saliva, armándose de valor para no ceder ante esto.

-Es lógico que tuvieras ilusión de mí – Lucy prefiere que no continúe, pero la súplica no es escuchada. -–Somos primos. – siente la bilis subirle por la garganta, porque odia con fuerza esa palabra tan minúscula y pesada – Lamento decirte que eso no basta, Lucy… No me interesa traspasar esa línea; menos contigo, que ni siquiera sabes dónde estás parada – se gira, porque ahora no soporta mirarla. El dolor es claramente visible en el rosto marmóreo y pecoso – Te seguí el juego, es verdad, pero nunca he tenido intenciones de creer que entre nosotros existirá algo más. – Albus cierra los ojos, permitiendo que una solitaria mejilla se deslice por su piel hasta perderse en el suelo – Realmente… no me importas.

El silencio se instaura, ahogando a la Weasley en la congoja que poco a poco la invade. Se siente más perdida que nunca; solo puede admirar la espalda de su primo, que se niega a plantarle frente, en un estado semejante al shock. No reacciona, porque internamente comienza a verse como un objeto usado y desechado. Una pequeña parte de sí misma ansia no creer en lo dicho, moverse hasta él y rogarle que la bese hasta que el mundo acabe. Pero se conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no se pondrá en ridículo una vez más; no por él.

Y con las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de odiar, se dirige hacia la salida de la despensa sin mirarlo nuevamente. No quiere que él descubra en su rostro lo que se remueve en su corazón, ni pretender darle motivos para jactarse. Tan sencilla, tan cerrada… no puede ver reflejadas la agonía y la desilusión en las gemas esmeraldas que se despiden de ella sin atreverse a decir más nada. Porque sabe que a partir de ese día la crueldad empleada dejará una huella en Lucy, que la alejará definitivamente de su camino… Como debía ser.

**_N/A_**

_"Antes de entrar en los detalles de la historia, quiero aclarar en qué consistía el reto. De una doble lista se escogían número y dependiendo de esos números tocaban un valor y un antivalor. Los míos (qué no estoy clara si tengo permiso de revelar xD) fueron la** Prudencia** y la **Crueldad**. Como comprenderán, esta mezcla sólo puede terminar mal; quiero advertir que no es un fic que termina bien._

_Aunque la pareja de Albus&Lucy me mata (todavía intento descubrir porqué), no los he visualizado juntos-juntos. Es decir, no puedo imaginar que tengan una relación estable o algo semejante porque dudo que los Weasley lo permitan. ¿Alguien se imagina a Ginny y Percy gritándose mutuamente al escuchar semejante noticia? Yo si y no debe ser nada bonito xDD Creo que por esta razón no termino de darles un final feliz."_

_Esto fue una cita de mi anterior nota, que consideré adecuado colocar aquí para volver a justificar la línea de acción de la historia. __Como dije, a nadie le gustará este final porque es bastante deprimente. Igualmente, estoy satisfecha con mi trabajo. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, porque a penas supe la Escala de Grises que me tocó estructuré esto. A mi parece enseña perfectamente lo que tenía que enseñar._

_Reconsiderando, supongo que esta pareja la tomo como un ejemplo de amor destructivo e imposible. ¿Algún día escribiré un final feliz para ellos? Quien sabe. Lo que sí sé es que seguiré con mi campaña proAlbus&Lucy jajaja _

_Espero que, aunque los últimos párrafos son amargos, hayan disfrutado la lectura. Un review se agradece *-*_

_Saludos,_

**FannyLu**


End file.
